


I'll be there (forever and ever)

by Marauder_Girl



Series: Fall Buddie Week 2019 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I don't know it's soft though, M/M, Recovery, fluff?, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Girl/pseuds/Marauder_Girl
Summary: Buck wakes up from his third surgery. Eddie is there.





	I'll be there (forever and ever)

Buck came out of his third surgery, groggy and in pain, his eyes squinting against the bright lights of the recovery room.

“Ah, Mr. Buckley you’re back with us.” A nurse chirped by his side, checking something on one of the machines and writing it down. “We’ll get the doctor in shortly to say how the surgery went.” The nurse started to walk away before turning back towards Buck. “Your partner will be allowed back in soon as well. He’s been very…impatient to see you and make sure you were okay.”

Buck did a half smile, feeling loopy. “Eddie?” He mumbled, turning his head towards the door.

“He’ll be in, in just a minute Mr. Buckley.” The nurse added, just as the door was pushed open and Eddie came striding through.

“Dios mio, Evan!” He cried, immediately reaching out and grabbing Buck’s slightly outstretched hand. “Are you feeling okay?”

Buck nodded, wincing a bit as he shifted in the hospital bed. “Hurts.” He whispered, contradictory to his nod, trying to shift again.

“Shh, I know.” Eddie soothed, stroking his thumb over Buck’s hand as he pulled a chair up closer to the bed. “Just try and relax okay?” Buck only winced again, looking like he was in too much pain despite the drugs still running through his system, and Eddie desperately searched for a distraction. “Christopher made you a card sweetheart. It’s to “His Bucky” and everything. He says you guys are even now because you’ve both had three surgeries, although I hope neither of you have to have anymore.” Buck smiled weakly, slowly blinking.

“Home?”

Eddie smiled, giving a wet-sounding chuckle. “No, not yet mi amor. The doctor still needs to come and make sure you’re okay.” He exhaled deeply, eyes tracing Buck’s face. “I was so worried about you baby.”

“’M sorry.” Buck slurred, hand squeezing Eddie’s lightly. “Eddie I – still hurts.”

“Okay, okay. Hold on sweetheart okay? I’m calling a nurse right now.” Eddie said, trying to keep his voice calm, pressing the call button next to the bed. “Deep breaths baby, okay? They’re coming and they’ll help okay?” The first nurse came through the door again, walking quickly to the machines by the bed and picking up Buck’s chart. “Can you give him something?” Eddie asked, alternating between staring at her impatiently and checking on Buck. “He’s in a lot of pain, considering what’s still in his system.”

“Depends on what the problem is Mr. Diaz. Don’t worry, we’ll have Mr. Buckley back to normal in no time.”

“To get back to normal he needs to not be in pain, now could you _please_ give him something?” Eddie asked through gritted teeth.

“Mr. Diaz, anything we give your partner now could have an adverse reaction to whatever is causing the problem. Furthermore, if you don’t lose that tone, I’m going to have to ask you to go wait outside.” Eddie started to protest, his irritation with the nurse rising by the second. “Lose my –”

“Eddie.” Buck said, tugging weakly on the hand that Eddie was still holding. “Stay.” All of Eddie’s righteous anger blew out of him like a popped balloon at that, sighing as he sat down again next to the bed.

“Of course, I’ll stay sweetheart.” He added, glaring at the nurse out of the corner of his eye. Rationally he knew that they were only trying to do their job but when Buck was hurt and in pain, all rational thought flew out the window. “How much longer until the doctor can come in?” He asked, concentrating on the wrinkle between Buck’s eyebrows that meant he was in pain.

“He’ll be here soon.” The nurse assured him, before directing all of their attention on Buck. “Now Mr. Buckley, on a scale of 1 to 10, what’s your pain level?”

“I don’t know…an 8?” Buck questioned, his grip on Eddie’s hand loosening. “It hurts and then it doesn’t.”

The nurse scribbled something on their pad. “Alright, I’ll run and get the doctor before I give you some more pain meds.” They turned to Eddie, fixing him with a slight glare. “Please make sure he stays awake; we don’t need his blood pressure dropping right now.”

Eddie nodded, watching as they walked out of the room before turning his attention back to Buck. “How you’re doing baby?”

“Tired now.” Buck murmured, eyes slipping closed. “Gonna take a nap.”

“No, Evan you need to stay awake.” “No.” Buck mumbled petulantly.

“Yes mi cariño, you need to keep talking to me.”

“Don’t wannna.” Buck whined, causing Eddie to huff a laugh, a fond smile crossing his face.

“I know you don’t want to, but you need to.” He brushed a kiss on Buck’s forehead. “What do you want to eat when we get home?”

“Don’t know?”

Before Eddie could respond, Buck’s doctor entered the room, flipping through the chart the nurse had held earlier. “Good afternoon gentlemen. I understand you’re still in a lot of pain Buck?”

“Yeah but it’s…better now. Can we go?”

“Not quite yet young man.” The doctor turned to address Eddie. “How long has he been in pain?”

“Maybe 10, 15 minutes? He was fine when I came in, and suddenly he said it hurt a lot.”

“Well that’s certainly not what we want, considering how many drugs he still has running through his system. I’ll give him a booster for pain tolerance and see if that gets him a to a level, we can send him home. Otherwise we might need to keep him overnight.”

“I understand.” Said Eddie, although he definitely didn’t want to leave Buck here overnight. Apparently, Buck felt the same way because he made a noise of protest.

“I don’t need to stay!”

“Buck, you were just in a lot of pain –” Eddie started before Buck turned betrayed eyes to him.

“You promised you’d stay!”

“I will, I promise sweetheart. I just don’t want you to be in so much pain when we bring you home huh?”

“’M fine.” Buck said stubbornly, glaring petulantly at Eddie and then the doctor, who was watching the scene with an amused look on his face.

“We’ll see how this booster does, and then we’ll talk about going home alright?” The doctor reasoned, before calling the nurse back in, to hook up a new drip to the IV. “We’ll be back to check on you in about an hour.”

“Thank you.” Eddie murmured, watching as Buck seemed to sag in defeat against his pillows. He nudged Buck’s hand, before leaning in closer. “We’ll be home before you know it Evan.”

“Promise you won’t leave?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Eddie assured, smiling when Buck looked over at him.

“Then I want ice cream at home.”

“You got it baby.”

“And cuddles.”

“I can do that.” Buck blinked slowly, a dopey smile on his face as he finally relaxed with the booster kicking in.

“…’ya take such good care of me Eddie.”

“Wouldn’t dream of doing anything else mi cariño.”

“I’m gonna…gonna make it up to you one day ‘kay?”

“You don’t have to Buck.”

“Mhm so you know how much I love you.” Eddie smiled widely at that, his heart swelling.

“I already know baby. I love you too.”

“Really? That’s awesome!” Buck said, excitement clear on his features even through his drugged state. “I gotta tell Maddie and Christopher that.”

Eddie laughed, pressing a kiss to Buck’s hand. “I’m pretty sure they already know babe, but you can tell them again if you want.”

“Love that. Love them. Love you.” Buck mumbled, his eyes sinking closed again. “Feel so good right now Eddie. Think I’m floating.”

“Those painkillers are doing their job than baby.”

“Oh. Don’t wanna float away though.” Buck said with a slight frown.

Eddie suppressed a laugh this time, running a soothing hand over Buck’s arm. “I’ll keep you grounded Evan don’t worry. I’ll be here.”

“Forever? You promised.”

“I did promise mi cariño. Forever and ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fall Buddie Week 2019! Day 1: Recovery 
> 
> HAPPY SEASON 3 EVERYBODY! 
> 
> This might be the softest thing I ever wrote so like...if you feel yourself grinning like a fool imagine me writing it. 
> 
> Here's an outtake: 
> 
> "hey, hey I got a secret."  
"What is it Evan?"  
"You can't tell anybody okay? Proooomise."  
"I promise."  
"Good. Okay okay you know Eddie?"  
Here Eddie stifled a laugh. "Yeah I know him."  
"I'm in love with him. A whole lot. Like 100 percent absolutely sucker punched in love with him and his stupid handsome face and his amazing kid."  
"I know he loves you too sweetheart. Just as much."  
"Woah! Really?"
> 
> A drugged Buck is very fun to write in the right context, just sayin. As always check me out on Tumblr (marauder-girl) or catch me crying on the discord.


End file.
